An Untold Love story
by Shatoyarn-chan
Summary: Love works in mystery ways. Emperor Gerard gains interest in the the Moon Goddess. This story take place through the event before GA main story. (Please R&R)
1. Chapter 1

_The Chrono Quake._

_A disaster that occurred six centuries ago, which disrupted any and all forms of communication and transportation between the planets of the intergalactic community. Society quickly broke down, leaving many isolated and alone, which brought forth a dark age that would last for generations, and that many thought humanity as a whole would never recover._

_Two centuries ago, the White Moon, one of the sole remaining lights of civilization appeared in orbit over the planet Transvaal. Lady Shatoyan, Administrator of the mobile station, chose this colony of mankind as the starting point for the restoration of knowledge long thought lost to the passage of time, giving birth to the Transvaal Empire and ushering in the period of time many began to call the "Gift Age". _

_Under the Royal Family of Transvaal and Lady Shatoyan as a guide, Humanity began for flourish once again, with lost colonies being reconnected to the re-emerging society under the Transvaal Empire, Many began admiring and praising the one who brought the knowledge of their fore-fathers, calling her a Living Saint, and many more, from the men and women on the streets to the rulers and councilors in the Royal Palace, began calling her the Moon Goddess_ _on account of her influence and apparent immortality. However, despite humanity feeling the full impact of her selfless actions, only a privileged few have even seen her, and yet even fewer has had the honor of speaking with her._

_And thus far, none know the person behind the name._

_It is the Transvaal Calendar Year Four Hundred One: Four Hundred years after Lady Shatoyan's arrival with the Celestial Station in orbit over the Planet. And soon, her life will take a turn that would shake the very foundation of the Empire to its core._

Within the solitary vessel orbiting the planet, within a room not commonly visited by those on-board the station, laid a room cloaked in darkness.

It was quiet, as if all of existence fell still.

As if any and all worries were forgotten and laid to rest.

A room with an aura that seemed both of this world and the next.

Silence.

One of the double-doors at a far-end of the room opened, and through it walked a beautiful woman cloaked in the purist silk, her form concealed behind the folds of her garments. Her steps echo within the room as if they were drops of water falling into a still pool.

A Spark.

A flame burst into life, dancing on the end of a long, sturdy wick held by the woman.

The door behind her creaked as it returned to its companion, disturbing the tranquility only for a brief Moment.

She stood on top of a long, scarlet carpet, ranging from the doors she just passed through to a massive shrine on the opposite end. Nine pairs of columns six feet away from the next lined the path from the door to the shrine, accompanying their earthly companion as each column suspended a silver censer, gently swaying unhurried by neither time nor man.

The woman took a deep breath.

She moved as if in sync with the censers' movements, her footfalls are heavy, as if bearing the burden of trillions of dreams, hopes, and futures, and yet, she bore her yoke with pride.

The fire flickered in the darkness.

She moved the wick to the censors, lighting the incense contained within and the lanterns underneath, one pair at a time, chanting in a language long thought dead, her footfalls are seemingly in tune with the movement of the censers, as if an indomitable connection exists between them, that neither man, machine nor anything else can break.

She stopped at the base of a massive altar at the opposite end of the massive doors she walked through.

The altar in of itself was simple, a long but short block of marble, with various different levels like stairs, with every single level having two-inch beeswax candles within various different sockets an inch apart from each other imbedded. It sat upon a small, wide flight of stairs that the woman slowly ascended upon, the carpet from the entrance leading up the stairs to the center of the altar, where a golden centerpiece stood, as if waiting for an offering of fire.

However, the main thing that would catch the eye of anyone wandering within the room would be the three massive limestone statues standing vigilant behind it. The one to her left was clad in archaic armor, plated with a massive rectangular shield on its left arm, while a rapier is held downward into the ground with the right hand, gazing forward as if it were a hawk eyeing its prey. The one to her right had worn clothes and patchwork trousers, with a Sheppard's crook in its hands, eye closed and a gentle smile. The third was directly in front of her, with the altar at its feet. It seemed to dwarf the other two, despite being roughly the same size. It was crafted to seem to wear robes, one scholars would wear, she would later recall, with its right hand cupped with an orb within it, and a left hand extended, as if in friendship. The statue's face was one of a mixed message: the face was soft and welcoming, and yet the eyes were colder then space itself. The statue seemed to carry with it an air of charisma, perhaps due to the person captivated being a leader of some kind.

As the woman reached the base of the altar she proceeded to light the candles, her gentle gaze watching as each flame flickered to life and danced as if its sheer existence was a miracle to be celebrated.

She proceeded to light six of them, smiling at each as if they were children she bore forth, before kneeling and her prayers became a song of lament and sadness with a ray of hope. Her voice echoed within the halls, as if her single voice evolved into one of a choir, singing in harmony a symphony the likes of which humanity has long forgotten, singing of a bygone age where prosperity was the norm, and life was well for all.

She soon grew quiet, and each candle slowly died. One, by one, until she was left in darkness.

To Continue.

* * *

I like to give big thanks to The-Weaver-Of-Tales with helping me edit my story. Yami(Eolo) for giving me courage to continue writing this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Galaxy Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Through the white halls of the satellite moon, a young teen boy felt a nervous bundle of feeling inside his stomach. Different thoughts pass his mind on whether to be here or not. _Perhaps I should return home, I never ask permissions from father if I could visit the White Moon—I do not need father to tell me where I cannot go._ The boy looked around the moon, carefully trying not to get lost in the many maze hallways.

The fifteen-year-old boy; Prince Eonia Transbaal he was; long-blond hair draping over the shoulders, the front hair parted from the middle of his forehead, covering the ruby eyes. A tall and thin body yet a healthy kept body. The clean press robe clothing, of red, gold, and purple embroider pattern; matching to the royal family colors. His tan dark sand skin and the gold yellow hair, the people of Transvaal would state that the boy took no feature resemblance of his father the Emperor.

A handmaiden had approached him noticing he was unintended by any staff. Assuming he was looking for the shrine, she leaded him into this direction.

The boy unsure approached a door that seem more decorated then the other doors**. **Blue and gold swirled of patterns of art decorated onto the reached out his hand towards the massive size door and pushed quietly opening it with a slight creek noise from its heavy weight on the hinges. His head peaked inside the vast room. Marble white and blue color and the six pillars lay out on each side of the room holding up the structure.

He walked in slowly, his ears catching a tune singing through the air. As if he were in a trance, he followed it, letting the music pull him to it source. It touched areas of his soul, touched on fear, insecurities, and dreams.

Within minutes, he was standing at a podium of the source of the lullaby; the ruby calm eyes gazed upon a white figure standing there, their back facing to him. A woman; facing toward the art of stain glass window. The light reflecting through the class, shimmering beautiful colors over the woman.

The tune continues with elegant yet with a hint of melancholy. —Milliseconds past and the melody broke up into part sobs then loud weeping. The women falling to her knees crying in her hands, her clothing envelope around.

Eonia only watch with question in his mind. _Strange…the song…it was about another world. Why does it sounded like she was begging for help?_ His hand folded into a fist. He wanted to know. He licked his lips nervous and spoke out in his best manner. "Pardon me, great holy mother of the White Moon Shatoyan." Eonia bowed forward with one arm across his chest.

The woman flinched as her body rose up startled by the voice, her body turned facing the boy. Her eyes stained red under the veil. She felt ashamed presenting herself this way to the guest in such manner. "W-who are you?"

The boy took notice of his error mistake and bowed down onto one knee with embarrassment. The Goddess tilted her head to the side in question taking notice of the boy struggling in his thoughts; giving a slight smile after. "Perhaps we should speak were it is more relaxing for us?"

##

The White Moon kitchen; the environment room set with top of the line kitchen appliance for baking and cooking. Any chiefs around the galaxy would take the chance they had to use such a kitchen as this. The room had plenty space to prep food for the people that lived on the satellite. The food stock inventory was large to feed all the people. The kitchen had few doors that lead to a different area. Café room, cafeteria, tearoom, and another door led to a privet dining area.

Shatoyan had taken out leftover cake and fresh tea to serve her guest. Sitting in the tearoom at a round table decorated with white cloth**.** Plate out with gold, red tea set placed on saucer. The room was set with plants to improve the area appearance. Picture painted artwork frames of places, large glass window door with drapes envelope to the side, a view of the garden outside.

She gave a slight humor chuckle seeing how nervous the boy was sitting in the chair. "Child, there's no need to be frightened, as if you will be bitten by a dog.." The boy glanced up with a tint of scarlet to his cheek with a nod, loosening the stiffness in his shoulders. "Now…" Taking a better look at the boy appearance; recognizing the clothing quality pattern to be relating to the royal family. "You must be Prince Eonia? The Emperor was here earlier today for a conference. Did you happen to attend along with him? I don't recall seeing you." She questions him kindly.

Eonia shook his head. "…No, I never went along with him." Eonia stayed silent for a moment while staring at the teacup set in front. "…He rarely lets me attend to any of his meetings. He says that I am too young right now…I snuck onto father ship." She continues to listens to his story along with a smile. He was surprise she would listen to him speak about non-important things. "I always wanted to go to the White Moon…" He lowered his voice a little. "I deeply apologies for the rude intrusion before…I had gotten so entangled in the song that I forgotten my manners…"

The woman gave a smiling nod to the boy. "I accepted your apology. Now, please don't hesitate to try the desert."

He gave a pleased node then picked up his fork from the table, taking a small piece of cake onto the fork and taking a bite. His eye widen from the delicious flavor and freshness. "Oh, this is really good!" He gave a smiling grin of satisfying.

Shatoyan just smiled in delight with his compliment. "I'm glad you enjoy it."

#

The boy finished the plate of desert and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Lady Shatoyan, have you ever taken the chance to visit Transbaal or the palace? I do not ever recall you ever visiting for special ceremonies celebration going on. Many important people show up…but I don't ever recall you—there probably a very good reason."

The color from her face turned pale from the question. She turned her head away from the boy by concealing the trouble look on her face. She whispers in a low voice. "No…I have not once visited Transbaal. As administrator of the White Moon, I cannot stay away from this place."

Silence was set in the room.

Eonia tried to hide his horrified expression and even more confused on the news he questions pop into his head. Wondering if pressing on with questions was appropriate. "I'm sorry for asking, I should have never asked." He lowered his head.

An upright excited tune voice from her. "Now then Prince Eonia, would you like for me to show you around the White Moon?"

His thoughts forgot about the situation quickly brushing over in distraction thinking about how wonderful to looking around the White Moon. "I sure would love that Lady Shatoyan!"

Both of them standing up and tucking the chair back in. Shatoyan left the table for the servants to clean up from her guest.

###

**_To Be Continue..._**


	3. Chapter 3

Currently at the time of noon, a conference taking place on the manmade satellite, the White Moon orbiting planet Transvaal. An oval white shape room set with brown tables and red convertible cushion chairs set near wall that curved around to the shape of the room facing toward the center. Center of the room was another long rectangle table with twelve chairs. Blue with Gold border tapestry crest symbols of the White Moon hanged around the room walls.

A plump man dress neatly in a white military uniform with red shoulder pads, gold buttons and blue stripes. Metals of honors dress over his chest. A wrinkle face, beard, and small purple patch of hair atop his head. Standing up from his chair, his white glove covered hand reached over clicking a switch that deactivated a projector image that was currently showing images on a recent project.

He face expression appeared confused understanding the technology he was presented. "Should we truly test these lost technology space craft machine on our best pilots? Is there side effect…to…the H.A.L.O…whatever this name is? This device...it is a way to have control over these spacecraft power. It has to have the perfect sync with the human brain to be able to function." He paused then gave an angry grunt as he raised his voice. "To me this sounds like a useless piece of junk technology that not working!" Continue with his speech. "I do not wish to risk using our top pilots in these tests with a machine that doesn't work!"

The Emperor hand folded together and covered half the view of his face, his blue eyes staring over his knuckles at the old man. He leaning back in his chair thinking over why the meeting today was taking so long…it was boring meeting over the military and the White Moon technology. He was there to go over if anything he felt was too dangerous for the military or the White Moon.

Gerard Transbaal, the 13th emperor of the Transvaal Empire. A tall man, short dark blue hair to ears length and bangs parted in the middle of his forehead. Dark blue purl eyes that was full of knowledge as a king. Probably in his early 40s, with slight age to his face, not that young soft look anymore from his 20s. Dressed in decent clothing for royalty; dark red cape, dark blue suit and crown cap hat. A widow king.

A strong feminine soft voice talked out, interrupted the men's intense conversation between each other. "Pardon me men, but the reason why we are here today is because I request some assistant with the study. None of the current staff on the White Moon have experience in battle." The men around the table all turned their heads towards the women sitting at the very end back room of the table.

One man gave a dry cough. "Excuse me my lady; we—"

The young women stood up from her chair and glanced at everyone in the room. "It makes sense in all; the machine will mostly work with somebody who is top skill most likely to be able to link with the machine." The lilac eyes wisely looking at the men around the room.

"This would be a good way to solve the ongoing problems of the Emblem frames." She leaned forward, her arms reaching out on the table onto a hologram keyboard, her long finger taping quickly across the keys. Large blue diagram projector came up with blue print flashing across the screens in front of the guests. "The H.A.L.O system, Human-brain Artificial-brain Link- Operator; used to control the probability constant of the Chrono Strings. Through this system, the probability of gaining energy from Chrono Strings could be directly interfered with allowing larger amount of energy to be drawn. It utilized a quantum computer to scan the minds of the pilot to allow them to accomplish this. However, if the scan levels are too high, it could cause the pilots to go into a trance state, where their body would enter a dangerously unstable condition." She paused for a moment watching the men listening in as they watch the screen change to different blue print of the H.A.L.O system layout.

"As you know, Chrono String Engines is the source of power for spacecraft. Since the probability of gaining energy from any single Chrono String is very low, most engines simply gathered large amounts of them in order to be able to extract some energy from a few of them. This is effective enough to provide a continuous and stable power source, but only up to a certain point. However, there are specialized engines that allowed greater power output through usage through the H.A.L.O. System, yet are only equipped to the Emblem Frames. Depending on how well the pilot could handle the H.A.L.O. System, it is possible for the engine to use nearly limitless amounts of power…" clicking one button the screen turned off.

"I also assure you no harm will come to the pilots who test them, if so happen; I will take all responsibility on the project." She spoke out in a confidence tone showing no weakness towards the men in the room.

The men faces look dazed from her statement. They turn to each other talking while exchanging their thoughts to each other. The room filled with loud whispering. The Emperor only stared back but gave no indication that he was surprise for her to take a risk in this project.

The plump general stood up from his chair and gave a dry cough to gain everyone's attention in the room. "We have come to an agreement to offer help in using our student at the Academy with your research Lady Shatoyan. We will discuss paper work for the next conference that takes place. Thank you all for who had attended to toady meeting."

The meeting was dismissed and everyone had began to gather there things to leave the room.

The Emperor stood and took a deep breath of air. While walking out of the conference room he had unexpectedly walked in the same path of the Moon Goddess.

His blue eyes gazed toward her for a few moments, taking in the fine detail. Moon Goddess was indeed a beautiful woman. Her flowing white gown draped over her tall thin body, her long aqua hair scattering across the floor. Her pastel skin and the innocent lilac eyes that showed they were full of knowledge and compassion. She always seemed to have a gentle warm smile towards everyone she met. This woman was faultless almost in any way you could say. What type of man could not resist to not admiring her?

He shook his head to ridden such thoughts and approached her. "Good evening great Moon Goddess Shatoyan, I have to say." he hesitated then gave a small smile and bow his head "You gave a great lecture."

The Goddess looked up at the Emperor, her pink lips parted into that warm smile. "I am here to be of assistance to the people much as possible, Emperor Gerard." The king gazed at her speechless than parting his mouth as well into a friendly smile to her kind response. "If it's not too much to ask you Emperor, would you like to join me for some tea and discuss over things? It's been a while since we had a nice chat without politics."

The Emperor pause thinking through if he had any plans after the conference. "—I would be delightful to join you for some tea, Lady Shatoyan." while bowing his head.

##

The outdoor patio garden; the gardens seem to be well kept and healthy and not a dead flower in sight. Artificial sky created from technology that produces a fake sunlight ray possible to grow living thing in the area. In the large garden area, stone path way were lead around the garden and through. There were all types of different varieties of color flower all around the place, including a vegetable garden and flower garden, trees with fruit. The white moon had the technology to sustain a suitable season environment for things to grow all year long. There was even wind blowing around the place.

The Emperor picked up the teacup and brought it up to his mouth, while his nose breathed in the sweet smell. _When was the last time I had such a good tasting tea? _His thoughts drifted away into the past for a moment then snapping back to the Goddess voice. "Ah the tea is excellent and is superior then they serve at the palace. It's not every day you drink a delicious tea that is prepared from the Moon Goddess herself."

The Goddess covered her chuckle from his flattering words with her hand. "Your words are to kind Emperor, such a thing is easy to do if done correctly."

They went on speaking about general things such as royal family, the people of Transvaal, the latest news trend and so on.

When finishing their tea and desert they walked around the garden. The Goddess had stroll over to a flower patch bush. Reaching forward, her fingers were poking out from under her long sleeves, carefully fixes the flower that were tangled.

Gerard turned his head around trying to take in all the detail of everything. "I'm always impressed by all the different species of flower that are grown here."

Shatoyan turned her head and smiled over to him. "…most of these flowers, trees, you see, cannot be found since after the Chrono Quake…few can only be found here on the White Moon…" There was a sad look to her eyes but she kept on smiling as she tended the flower. She went on talking about where some of the flower came from before the Chrono Quake. "These flower would be consider extinct if it was no for the White Moon…"

While he walked, his eye cached the attention of a beautiful purple shape large petal flower of the size of a grown adult palm. He had never seen before. "You take great care of the flowers Lady Shatoyan."

"Thank you for your kind words; I do what I must to give the needs to the flowers here." She continues to walk and inspects the other flowers.

"Of course" His fingers wrapped around flower and snapped the stem from the rest of the shrub."That's interesting…if it's not rude to ask but…400 years ago, what was it like? The books do not talk much about the past of the white moon before it made Transvaal its home. Your home, legend galaxy EDEN, home world of Juno you said it was?"

The woman shivered at the thought, she folded her arms together as if she was cold. Her eyes gazed out in the open space. "I don't think back much, most memories are gone…"

"I'm sorry for asking, I must have brought up unpleasant emotion." Gerard looked around the area and looked down at his pocket watch. "Pardon my manner but it looks like it soon for me to go. How about I escort back inside before I go?" Shatoyan accepted the offer.

Arriving at the shipbay.

Turning his head to look at the goddess, "You must be tired by now of me thanking you again, I have to thank you Lady Shatoyan for what great kindness you have."

Shatoyan covered her laugh again with her sleeves from what the Emperor had said towards her. "Please there is no need to thank me for such a thing like that. Anybody ells would have done the exact same thing."

"Ah, I feel I must still thank you for your generosity." Gerard continued to smile to her.

"I look forward to what the future brings us." Shatoyan said smiling then paused noticing his strange stare. "Hmm Emperor is there something on my face?" Shatoyan said as a questions.

"It's nothing. There also something ells I wish to ask you before I leave."

"Please go on."

"Just the other day I was looking through data of the White Moon to see if there was anything ells that could help figure out about the Emblem frames and came to notice that there some missing data."

"You know very well that I can't tell you everything about the White Moon technology for the safety of the people."

"Yes, I understand that my lady, but there just so many questions left unanswered and…I'm always fascinated with this place. There is so much to learn. Especial the Emblem frames, for over the past 400 years, formers rulers of my family, have not found a way to make them function." He paused for a moment to choose his words carefully. Placing his arms to his side, and bows forward, his eyes looking at the ground. "Lady Shatoyan, with respect it would an honor as the 13th Emperor if I might learn more about the White Moon." he licked his lip once nervous.

"Please raise your head sir…you do not need to bow to me." she smile to his response and laugh silently. "I will have to think this over for a few days about this decision and will call you when I have made my choice."

"Thank you Lady Shatoyan! I'll wait then for you to decide on the idea I propose." He stops walking and glanced up at the Goddess. His arms reached out over and his hands worked on fixing the flower in her hair then gave a gentle tired smile. "This is a temporary gift for you. I will surly return the favor to you one day."

Her eyes watched in a slow motion, then her face turns flush and she looks away confused. Her body reacted strangely. Biting the bottom of her lip and notice something strange that her heart was beating fast. She composed her face into a smile. "There no need for anything in return but if you insist on it I will accept your gift."

To Continue


	4. Chapter 4

At the White Moon during the morning, Shatoyan was having tea in a private lounge. Shatoyan was staring into the teacup she was holding in her hand a cup of jasmine tea. Within the confines of the room, she began to reflect on the previous day's events regarding the Emperor and his unexpected advances._ I am use to receiving kind gestures. _She sighed._ I should've had better control of myself..._ Her train of thought was interrupted when she noticed she had a visitor, Prince Eonia, whom came within the room when she was deep in thought. She managed to conceal embarrassing blush on her face, before facing him and offering a friendly greeting, "Good morning my good Prince, how are you?" She began to pour another cup of fresh tea for her acquaintance. "Did you have a nice trip on the way here? How is everybody back at home?"

Eonia pull an extra chair out, sat down at the table, and sipped the hot liquid a little. He turned his head to look at the Goddess. "The trip went well as always and everyone back at home is doing very well, thank you." He was overjoyed that he was able to spend this time with her, although he refused to let it show. "How has everything been?" He asked Shatoyan. Her eyes darted away for a second before snapping back and smiled. "Everything has been going well."

"Well, today I brought something to show you." His hand disappeared within his robe for a brief moment before re-emerging with a thin, metallic device with a small screen about the size of his palm. Shatoyan stared at the device, a bit curious. "I found this in my room and it made me think of…well, I think you would enjoy this." Eonia said. He then places the device on the table, pressing a small button on the side in the process. The screen blinked a few times then shined a bright white light before projecting a large, three-dimensional image of an apricot tree. "This projector is filled with images of amazing things in the universe..." Eonia looked away for a second, feeling his face heating up. "But I guess you already have one here with similar locations."

Shatoyan didn't reply to his words, focusing any and all her attention on the hologram, admiring its beauty and detail silently. Eonia noticed her hand moving itself over the table, almost unconsciously, the tips of her fingers exposed from under her sleeves as they reached for the hologram projector. They pressed the same button Eonia first did, having the image seamlessly meld into a new image of an animated waterfall which glistened as if under a midday sun. Her eyes widened as she beheld the new image, like a child full of enthusiasm upon discovering a new toy. She was entrapped by the whimsical duplicate until she began to hear her name.

She faced her guest, nervously laughing for a split second, feeling silly for being so captured by the projector that she begun ignoring her guest. "I'm sorry; I was captivated by the image. About what you said earlier, about having these projectors here? We have these here, but most of them are just maps and data." She turned her head to look back at the image. "All of the ones I've seen before don't have anything like this."

Eonia smiled, satisfied and pleased with himself for having brought the projector. "I don't even remember how I got this; I suppose it was a gift." They continued through the collection until Shatoyan chuckled surprisingly at the fifth picture that showed up. "They even have a picture of the White Moon!" she stated, smiling at the image. "It must look really beautiful at night." "It really is." Eonia said, with something of a longing. The image shimmered as it changed to a massive mountain coated with pure-white snow. "There are story about this mountain that people from across the universe trying to climb to the summit." They went through a few more, with Eonia listing the notable features with the goddess carefully listening, before a picture of a pristine urban landscape appeared, a soaring tower dwarfing the buildings below it, cars and people going about their business, looking like ants in comparison to everything else. Shatoyan's eyes narrowed to concentrate on the artificial construct taking in each every detail. "That is Transvaal City. There lots of things you can find there, even though I've only had the opportunity to walk around it a few times." He glances at Shatoyan, She looked content, although there was something strange about her eyes: The gleam from before was gone now, the joy drained from them. Shatoyan soon felt his eyes on her, and she forced her eyes shut, her mouth to a reassuring smile. Eonia felt a sickening twist in his stomach as he took her expression in. He slammed his fist on the table causing the image to become distorted for a few seconds.

Shatoyan jumped from the unexpected action. "Eonia?" She called out to him, as a worried tone as a mother to her child. Eonia's hands were balled up, his nails digging into his skin, drawing blood from the pressure he put. His voice trembled as he spoke. "It isn't fair, not at all; being locked up as a bird in its cage." He looked at her with now a sorrowful expression. "Forgive me, my Lady; I should never have brought this." He looked away from her, angry and berating himself.

Shatoyan stayed silent for the moment. She turned to him and lifted his head up. She spoke in a soothing and reassuring voice, "Eonia...it is all right, don't feel this way. Do not waste your time about things that cannot be changed."

Eonia looked deeply into her eyes noticing how beautiful they were; A matchless shade of violet. He swallowed, even though his mouth was dry. He broke the eye content. He shook his head and began to speak in a sad, irritated, cracked, and outraged voice, "No, it's not alright, and you know it. You and I both know the moon is a gilded cage and you are its prisoner."

She didn't reply immediately. She leaned forward and kissed him on his brow. His eyes widened and his face turned red at the unexpected action. She smiled at him, speaking in a grateful tone, "I enjoyed looking at these holograms with you, Prince Eonia, but it would be for the best to stop thinking about that, as it would only bring sadness." He didn't respond, getting up and leaving without saying anything, leaving behind the projector, which displayed the Moon itself.

Back within the palace, within his personal quarters, a simple, practical, well-kept room with few pieces of furniture: a bed, a wardrobe, a desk, and a chest, with a large window and curtains overlooking the palace grounds, with a private lavatory across the room from the desk. Eonia laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling for some time. He recalled the kiss she gave him, and how it filled him with an indescribable feeling. His mind began to wander, but he just laughed at himself, "I'm such a fool, why would someone like her fall in love with me…" he muttered to himself. _It's Impossible;_ he told himself._ She just sees me like any other man out there. _He groaned and rubbed his eyes. _Of all the people, why does it have to be her? Why?_ He sighed. _I can't help it. She is trapped within the moon, no matter how one looks at it… I wish I could do something, anything, to help her..._ As he looked up out his window, he can see the artificial satellite in the sky. He let his thoughts wander again as his eyelids grew heavy, and before they snapped shut, an old memory rose, when he had first met Shatoyan…

To Continue


	5. Chapter 5

As the long day have come and gone, Eonia had become increasingly motivated to unlock as many mysteries about the White Moon and it's lost technology as he can, utilizing Royal database to pool together whatever information was at his disposal, doing what he could to find a way to help Lady Shatoyan, to see the dream that he could set her free from her gilded cage come to life. He longed for her smile filled with joy rather than as an empty mask used to hide the secluded pain behind it. He had decided long ago that he would do anything to see that pain sadness vanish forever.

After months of research, however, he had notice there were some gaps in the research he had done.

The prince gave out a sigh of frustration and scratched the side of his head. Eonia found out that most of the information he was looking for was not there, not much about advance technology on the White Moon or even though, he was not quite sure on what he should really be looking for, yet was hoping for some sort of sign of hint. Scrolling through the data again, he also taken notice there was not much catalog history of the White Moon previous life before 400 years ago. _Where did it come from? Why chose us? Why was it created?_

Eonia gave out another sad sigh and decided to take a brake and walk around to sort his thought out better with different scenery. As he walked through the palace hallways. _There has to be something I can do to help Lady Shatoyan. I just know there is a way. Why has nobody ells ever question as to why she just stays on the White Moon and never leaves? For the hundreds of years she has been here, is she too afraid to voice out for help? Are the people afraid to lose such a person as Lady Shatoyan? Do they not even desire to question the subject idea of releasing her from the White Moon? Do they even care? _

He stops walking for a moment and looked out the large glass window, looking out seeing the White Moon in the sky view. _If they are afraid of looking into that, then does that mean they only see her as a—_ He shook his head. _No-no I should not think that way—people would not see her as a tool…or do they? _He began to walk again down the hallway._ Lady Shatoyan has given us a gift to our ancestors and this is how we repay her_._ Keeping her imprisoned on the moon, she earned the rights to be free. _Eonia walked past his father office and paused noticing the door was slightly open. His mind brushed over some ideas. _I wonder if father has any data stored on his compute about the White Moon?_ Curiosity, he turned around placing is hand on the door to push open seeing the empty dark room. He decided to go into the office room curious to what to find in there.

Turning the light switch on then walking around the desk, he saw the computer. _The computer is set idled, that mean father will be back any minute now. Should I risk it? _His hand drifted onto the screen activated a light and the sleek holographic screen computer there was all sort of data spread out all over the was sifting for information, searching for anything that seem unusual. As screen light reflecting on his face. His eye widen from recognizing the data on the screen. _This is the White Moon! However, I do not recognize any of it, what is it? What are these blueprint for?! _He remember that he had a CD of file on him today that he use to store all his research onto and took it out of his pocket and place it in the computer. After a couple of second, the data was now copy onto the CD and places it back into his pocket. _This is perfect whatever this data is, I'll see if any of it is useful.—_ Eonia glanced up hearing footsteps in the hallway, recognizing the footstep pattern as his fathers. He quickly reset the computer to its previous setting when found.

The door open, Gerard step into the office with an exhausted look on his face and gave out a sigh but that was interrupted quickly. "-Eonia?"

Eonia turned his head to the side to look at his father standing at the door entrance; his arm was reaching up for a book on the top shelf. "Oh, hello father, I came to your office to get a book that I wanted to borrow." He swallowed the tight knot feeling in his throat hoping that he was not sounding suspicious.

Gerard only nodded at his answer. "Ah I see then. Well then hurry on out, I have work to do and wish to not be distracted." The prince bowed and quickly left the office.

##

That afternoon, Eonia had headed to the White Moon as usual. Walking through the purl white and gold hallways. On his way, he had greeted Alice a personal handmaiden of Lady Shatoyan. Rob clothing of blue and white. She mentions where Lady Shatoyan could be located; her response was she located at the shrine. When the prince reached the massive doors of the shrine, carved with detail artwork of blue, white and gold patterns. He heard two male voices from behind the door as he approached.

"You foolish women, we don't have that sort of time! Money is time **for us—**we cannot wait for two months for this project! We have to hand this over to our boss this month!—Listen well, when we return by the end of the month, and if by then we find out that Moon Priestess have not done their job—" "—Hold on, you can't speak like that to her! We will think of something if they cannot finish the project. —thank you so much for taking your time to speak to us Lady Shatoyan. Please pardon our rudeness if we have caused you any trouble."

The door creaked open, Eonia quickly step out of the way seeing two tall men walk out of the shrine, by the look from their clothing it was obvious they were not from Transvaal region. "Seriously with your big mouth of yours, you had almost lost our company relationship with the Moon Goddess. Without the White Moon, none of this would be possible! We don't have the technology to do this on our own." The other man gave a grunt. "Why does it matter, we are paying them plenty of money for this project, they should just be happy about that!" The other man gave a chuckle. "I don't think the people concern if they are getting paid thousands or billions of GC's, they are more than pleased to be working for the Moon Goddess." The other man gave a frown. "What's so impressive about her? If she has all that technology, she should just give it out instead of keeping it to herself, things would be better for us that way. She is here to help us and that's all her job is for."

The angry man then lurched forward falling onto the floor face first. Eonia from behind not helping letting out a chuckle in humor at the man falling over. "—Wh-what the hell!" The man red faced turned his face back seeing Eonia showing this as a funny thing. He grumbled angry as he wipe his face and got up. "What was that for boy?!"

Eonia gave a startle wide look to the hurt man. "…It was clearly that you trip over your own shoes." Then crossing his arms together with a smirk. The man curled his hand into a fist and Eonia raised one brow.

##

In the cathedral, opulent, five pallid pillars set on each side, with the walls of azure color like the depths of an ocean and gold lines engraved decoration. Shatoyan stood aside to the massive decorated colors stain glass window reaching to the ceiling, lights reflected in rainbow colors from the sunlight. Sighing as she closed her eyes emptying her mind. _I suppose I should then help the priestess with their duties; it would be much easier for them. I do not want to cause them trouble. _Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a resounding boom echoing within the room from and impact on the doors. Shatoyan opened her eyes and turned her head back facing the door. _What are they doing out there? Are they now trying to take the place down? _

Slowly she turned away from the window, her long hair flowing behind her; dragging across the floor. She walked across the red carpet spread across toward the door. Reaching the door, her long sleeves reached out as her palm pushed the door forwards open. Peering out in the hallway seeing nothing particular strange*?*. _That odd I— _She paused for a moment hearing heavy breathing noise to the right side below, her eyes catching a glimpse of a figure. She looked down; feeling her breath swept from her lungs, eyelids became wide as possible. She reacted quickly by kneeling down to the ground trying to stay as calm as possible.

Eonia felt dazed as he leaned forward over his knees feeling the wind had been knock out of his chest.{His chest heaving up and down for air. Feeling liquid dripping down his face, guessing to himself that he was bleeding from the throbbing spot from his lip. His eyes caught the blur white figure moving around beside him. "Oh my goodness! Prince Eonia!" Her arms reach out but paused fearing to cause him more pain if any bones were broken. She quickly looked around and was in luck one of the Moon Priestess was walking in the corridor. "Hanna, over here please, I need your help!"

##

In the medical facility of the White Moon, the smell of cleaning chemicals used to disinfect cause you to grimace from the stench. The first room was large square space. A reception desk to sign in near the entrance, waiting room filled with chair's that could probably fit up to 10 people. Wide screens TV display mounted on the wall set to the news. Different set of magazine placed across table for the waiting patients. A large sphere fish tank 10ft high 8ft wide position at the center of the waiting room to help change the negative mood of the room for the patients.

The door near the reception desk where a nurse greeted the patient brought them into a hallway leading to another large open space area. The room was set with examinant table beds for the patients for basic need of rest, giving blood and simple examination. Each bed was set with the same equipment to check blood pressure and a small sink, as for the rest of the room was equipment machines. Another hallway lead down to a few privet rooms for the more serious patients for after operation or the one who feel they needed privacy. Other hallway lead to an office room for the doctor's, operating room, storage room and lab room, set up as a mini hospital that provided all the need for the White Moon when there was an emergency.

The Doctor and Lady Shatoyan were standing on the other side of the room away from the Prince.

Dr Carla was the head doctor of the clinic. She had brown reddish curly hair that reached to her shoulder. She appeared to be in her 50s. Wearing a white lab coat, underneath she wore a dark blue scrub uniform, a setacope* wrapped over her neck, plan white shoes.

The doctor gave out a sigh of disappointment going over the data on her digital clipboard. "So from what I understand from your story, clients from this morning are the ones who attack Prince Eonia." She gave out another sigh and walked across the room to a shelf to take out the equipment for the next patient. "Well I should not go and assume things before they are proven but from how they were slightly aggressive speaking towards you, perhaps those clients took the opportunity to attack the prince for their frustration. Speaking about that, how are we going to tell the Emperor about this? We are lucky that boy did not sustain any broken bones by this incident but instead he has gained a few large bruise and scratches."

As the Goddess explained the event to the doctor, the farthest bed in the room with the curtain pull out for privacy, the Prince was sitting upright at the edge of the bed where his legs hanged over feet flat on the ground. The boy's rob and collar shirt removed previously for examination on injuries he received. He body was slightly dark sand tone, not very noticeable muscles but not any flap of fat on his skin. He felt a bit of chill in the room. His eyes looked around the room from what he could see. It was his first time here and was amazed at the largeness of the facility.

Dr. Carla agreed she was done her work here for now and walks away to attend to another patient that had entered the room.

Meanwhile, Shatoyan had taken the medical kit from the shelf then sat down on a metal stool across from Eonia. The Goddess showed a reassuring smile across her lips as she spoke in a perky voice to the boy. "The great news is that you don't have any broken bones. The negative news is that you have a few bruise and cuts." The woman lips continued to show a smile while placing down medical kit on the bed and open the lid. She gathered out the items she needed. She reached in the box and took the cotton swabs and a cleaning chemical out of the box, then pulling her sleeve out of the way, revealing her pallid skin. Her brow crease of concern on her face to ask the question. "May I? My offer to attend to your injuries" (yes doctor or nures could have clean them but maybe shatoyan ask to do the job feeling bad that it's her fault the men punch Eonia.)

Eonia swallowed the thick lump in his throat and only gave a nod of approval.

(take glove on.) Unscrewing the bottle cap, then dip the cotton over the top tilting the bottle forward carefully to let the chemical absorb into the swab, then place the bottle back in the box. Reaching up with her hand and pressing the cotton onto the boy face gently cleaning the blood around his noise and lip. He slightly wince his eyes with the small ting feeling on his cut lip caused by the cleaning disinfected chemical, yet after gave a faint smile for gratitude for her kindness. His eye shifted taking in each detail on her pale face. The way her long bangs arrange slightly over her eyes. Slightly thick eyebrows, the glistening color of lilac iris that shined from the reflection of the lights, the shade of pale pink of her round lips.

The woman eyes and face gave a grieve gaze at the boy. "I severely apologies for what had happen to you. That was something that should have never happen. What those men did to you was wrong, placing their anger towards you instead of me"

Eonia mouth quietly mumbled out, he had to tell the truth that it was not entirely the men's own action. He averted his eyes away from the woman. "The truth is my lady…I tripped him..."

Her brows rose. "Pardon me?" Her eyes blinked wide a few time surprises in disbelief to hear him speak such a thing, then tilting her head in a question look towards him. "—may I ask why?" she said in a calm question voice to not make him feel unease and threaten from the question.

Eonia shrug his shoulders, feeling embarrass by his behaviors of decision he had made previous hour. "Well…I had approached the door and overheard those men talking to you rudely; when they walked out they were mocking the Moon Priestess duties." Letting out a heavy sigh and stiffens his shoulder while he lowered his eyes staring at his feet. "I thought they would not lay their hands on me because I am the prince..." He stated as his eyes glanced to the side regretting his action.

Shatoyan lowered her hand, dropped the used cotton swab in the small trash beside the table, and replaced with a new one, while she thought for a moment over the thought of his actions. Then she leaned forward-looking Eonia directly in the eye. Her tone of voice did no change yet with a bit of curiosity. "So from what I understand, you used your status to use them in a situation like that to gain your favor?"

His ruby eyes gazed to the side of his shoulder not wanting to meet her gaze. "…I suppose so…I did tell them it was unwise for them to harm someone like me—" He then shook his head disagreeing with his thoughts and looked back to complain for reasons of his actions. "My lady, they were mocking you and that is the reason why I did that!"

She could not help pass a smile across her face. "Well I could say that was honor of you to stand up for me but I am certain I can handle the people who insult me. There is no need to be involved with my issues. I will be able to handle the situation. —Yet...it was truly wrong for you to go and act that way, even if somebody was insulting the moon priestess duties. Violence should be the last choice; if most it should never be used." She paused for a moment to take a breath of air then spoke again. "…Please do not feel that I am nagging my Prince; I do only wish to mentor you to improve for the future of our planet."

He felt no insult for her words of knowledge for him. "It's fine Lady Shatoyan, thank you for your kindness of teaching."

Showing half grin to cheer him up she did on the subject. "Thank you for taking those words to heart."

Another question brushed the boy mind and he hesitated wondering if it was all right to ask her such a thing. "I…um…do…think…they just see you as a tool?"

Shatoyan felt off guard for such a question he asked, hesitated to reply him."Why do you ask a question such as this my Prince? These people are clients for the White Moon and as you know already, the moon priestess work on the jobs they request for lost technology they found." Her eyes glanced to each side of the room seeing if anybody was listening in on their conversation, coincidently nobody was sitting nearby. Eonia only stared forward, examining the Goddess face features, swallowing a few time feeling a tight lump in his throat. _Like a beautiful white bird in a beautiful gold cage. _He felt a hurtful emotion pass through him, closing his eyes shut tightly together, shamefully shedding a tear down his cheek. Shatoyan felt surprise to witness such an unexpected emotion from the boy. Her body leaned forward in the chair, stretching out her free hand placing a single finger across his cheek and catching the rolling tear. "Eonia…" She said his name leaving out his title, in a sadden concern voice as a mother would toward her own child in tears. "Eonia, why are you in tears for?"

Eonia try to swallow the tight knot feeling in his throat preventing him to speak and glance up, watching her gentle hands as they delicately attended to his face. His crimson eyes gazing directly into her lilac shade eyes for a while.

"I do not understand why you should feel sadden towards an old lady such as I. If it is because you fear, they are only using me to gain their way to wealth. You should know there will always be those cruel types of people in the world, people who look down on other and only care about money and luxury and not what happens to other people afterwards…it's a terrible thing to think there are really such people like that out there."

"Shatoyan..." He said quietly, "do you suffer?"

"'Suffering' is a very strong word," Shatoyan mumbled.

Eonia felt a growing emptiness inside of him. He wanted to help the Goddess. He wanted to comfort her just like she had been comforted himself. But what does one say to someone who has been alive since the beginning of the time? "Do you ever feel... lonely?" Eonia eventually uttered, clearly feeling how bland it sounded.

Shatoyan slowly turned her head to look into the younger boy's eyes. "Sometimes..."

For a split second, Eonia thought he saw a glimpse of another person in Shatoyan's eyes. A much younger person. Someone weaker, someone unprotected. And then it all faded away, and the warm and serene wisdom came back. "Don't look so devastated, Prince Eonia," she said and touched the boy's cheek in a playful manner. "Regardless of the burdens of my duty, my life always fills with happiness whenever I see that you and the others are happy." Her pink lips parted with a smile as she finishes cleaning his face, placing the cotton in the trash.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Eonia asked shyly.

Shatoyan shook her head once. "You do not have to do anything except living a happy life as possible. Become a wonderful king for all the people. Whenever you are happy, I feel that happiness. But whenever you are sad, I am too, and that means you feeling sad just because of me will not do me any good."

He blush slightly feeling mix feeling inside, and then spoke out again in a proud confidence voice towards her. "If I succeed to become king one day, if I were to try to find a way to release you from this place; would that make you happy?"

She raised her eyebrows, her purple eyes staring directly towards him, while she bit the bottom of her lip hesitating on her reply. She gently took his hand into hers, the complexity of their skin color the opposite tone to his dark tan skin. "What did I just say?"

Eonia glanced down as she took his hand, the soft skin she had that delicately held his hand, as if one touch would shatter her hand like glass. He reply soft and low. "I'm sure you have feeling deep inside you that begging to be set free from this prison type place. My lady, I do not wish to be rude but I recall well that you told me yourself that you were upset that you were forbidden to leave this place ever." as he raised his voice.

Shatoyan express a frown on her face, her grip around his hand released. _Did I say such a thing to him? I must have been quite upset at that moment._

"…Has anybody ells ever notice you're crying?"

Her hands trembling, she stared at the medical kit for a while then turned her head to the boy. She leaned forward where her face almost touch his nose, her eyes narrow, giving a dark angry glare towards him, lips slightly parted, letting out an angry hiss tone towards him.** "—****_Enough, I don't wish to hear another words of this conversation.—" _**She stood up from the chair, then her eyes dowse, glancing away quickly while mumbling to herself. Eonia stood there with his mouth half open, never seeing such an emotion from the Goddess before. A frighten fear rushed up his spine, he felt his voice gone. Next thing he knew, the woman was leaving the room in a hurry.

To Continue

* * *

Ch note:

GC's is the money type used in GA universe.


End file.
